Is This Real?
by Pheonyx Reborn
Summary: Roy is mad because Ed has, yet again, failed to turn in his report. Now that he's home he's wondering who is in his house. Is this even happening? I don't own anything.


**Is This Real?**

Roy walked into his house after a long day at the office. Ed was supposed to have checked in after another mission but, neither he nor his brother had shown up. Roy was mad that Ed had failed to return a report, again. Fullmetal was going to pay for making him look like a fool.

He kicked the door closed and put his keys in the silver dish by the door, before he shrugged out of his over coat and the uniform jacket. He dropped both on the floor, too exhausted to be bothered with putting them in the hamper. He was moving towards the couch to sit in front of the fire when he heard a sound from down the hall.

He got up and slipped a glove on one hand and held his hand in a snapping pose as he walked, silently, down the hall. As he got closer to the end of the hall, where his own bedroom was, he felt the presence of someone else in his place of peace. He walked in to his room only to find it empty. He looked around and lowered his hand and then he felt something cover his face.

He panicked for moment, wondering who was in his home, but then he heard a soft husky voice whisper in his ear.

"Relax, Roy." The voice said.

Roy raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ed?" he asked confused as to why the blond was in his house, putting a blindfold on him. "What is this all about?"

Twisted this feeling, warped out of shape.  
So tired in revealing, the moves that I make.

"I said, relax." The voice was no more than a whisper and, Roy would be lying if he said that is wasn't making his 'interest' peak. "You just relax, and let me take care of you, Furer Mustang."

To hear his name on those lips was a sin, he thought. Shivers of pleasure were running down his back and Ed hadn't even touched him yet. He tried to turn and face ed. But he was pushed back on to the bed. It took longer than usual to get his bearings but once he did he realized that the blond was on top of him and he had let his golden hair down. Roy could feel the soft locks caressing his skin, and then he felt the cold steel of automail on his skin, so cold that it almost burned. He hissed and Ed chuckled.

Ed took one of his hands and hand cuffed it to the bed, then he did the same with the other one. Roy was now powerless to stop the blond, just the way Ed wanted it. Ed began to undo the buttons on his uniform button up shirt, and kissed every new inch of skin that was exposed. He got to the last button and hooked a finger in Roy's pants.

And I know, yes I know but, is this real?  
And I know, yes I know but, is this real?

Feeding the concept, would drive me insane.  
The ash, the blood, the bone, the love.  
Twisted...

"Ed!" His voice was low and husky. His member was already achingly hard, and every time Ed brushed it with his hand, he felt as though he would explode. Ed smirked and began work on the button and the zipper that held the Furer's pants up.

Ed then moved to the foot of the bed and pulled Roy's socks off, one at a time. Then he took a hold on the hems of the military grade pants and with one hard pull, did away with them. Roy shivered at the feel of cold air on his legs. His member was poking out through the slit in his boxers and had a bead of pre-cum on the tip. When Ed saw that he couldn't resist. He swept his tongue over the tip and savored the flavor of Roy.

Roy moaned and bucked his hips to feel more of the blonde's mouth on him. Ed obliged him by taking the hot flesh into his mouth and pulling it into the back of his throat. Roy moaned and pulled on the cuffs. He threw his head back and panted in pleasure.

Ed backed off and looked at the organ before him. He lifted his hands to the waist of Roy's boxers and pulled the offending garment down and off the Furer's legs. He then settled himself between the man's legs and fisted his member while pulling one testicle into his mouth.

Roy was pulling on the cuffs. He wanted so badly to run his hands through golden hair and watch the blond head bobbing on his cock. Try as he might, he couldn't get the cuffs loose without hurting himself so he just had to endure. Then he no longer felt the warm mouth. He whimpered at its' loss. Ed smiled but then he unlocked the cuffs and removed the blindfold.

Roy took in the sight of Ed for the first time. He was so beautiful. His golden hair only matched by his eyes. His skin was a golden bonze from being in the south for two months. He was smiling and Roy thought he might die if he didn't have him. Right Now.

And I know, yes I know but, is this real?  
And I know, yes I know but, is this real?

(and I know, but is this real?)

Twisted this feeling...  
Ash, blood, bone, love, twisted...  
(twisted this feeling)

Ed moved over to him and Roy met him half way. Their lips met in a clash and Ed moaned. Roy thought that is was the most beautiful sound in the world. He wanted to hear it again, needed to. He bit Ed's lip to extract the sound and was rewarded for his actions. He flipped their positions so that Ed was beneath him and he looked at the man under him.

"You are so beautiful." He said. He kissed a line down Ed's neck and chest. He paused at his belly button to tongue it then continued to move his lips down. He reached the blonde's erect cock and sucked on the head. He moved his hand down to prep the blond and was shocked to find him already prepped.

And I know, yes I know but, is this real?  
And I know, yes I know but, is this real?

(and I know, but is this real?)

Twisted this feeling...  
Ash, blood, bone, love, twisted...  
(twisted this feeling)

Roy thought of the blond fingering himself and almost collapsed. He looked up at his blond lover and Ed nodded at him. He moved back up the blonde's body and slid into his warm entrance. Both men moaned and Roy pulled out, then back in.

And I know, yes I know but, is this real?  
And I know, yes I know but, is this real?

Ash, to blood, to bone, to love.  
Twisted (twisted)...

(is this real?)

Ed threw his head back and screamed as Roy hit his prostate. Roy threw his automail leg over his shoulder to hit that spot with every thrust. Ed moaned at panted. Roy's moans got louder the closer he got to his climax. Ed was watching Roy threw half lidded eyes and when Roy came, Ed followed with a rush.

Both were left panting and moaning in a pile of limbs, hair and sweat. Ed smiled and pressed a kiss into the side of Roy's neck. "I'm home." He said. Still out of breath.

"You know, Ed," said Roy. "I think I am too. For the first time in a long time."


End file.
